


Order Up

by Squishiez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, F/M, Human AU, LGBTQ Themes, Pizza, Pride event, Smut, Soulmates, Steven is in this still despite being a human AU, The two are clumsy dorks, Waitress!Pearl, mentions of Amedot, smut won't happen til chapter 5, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: After bumping into a beautiful woman at the Beach City Pride Event, Lapis can't stop thinking about the mystery woman named Pearl.Though, maybe she doesn't have to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

All Lapis could think about was the cute tall and slender chick that she had bumped into. She had smelled of fresh roses and maybe there was a hint of pie in her scent- Lapis shook her head. She was obsessing. The blue haired girl had only spoke one word to the other girl and she had already memorized her scent.

Though, who could blame her. The other woman had short strawberry blonde hair that barely reached the top of her neck but the ends curled up so subtly, but so beautifully. It had looked so soft and Lapis wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab it, just to let her fingers graze against the short locks. Her eyes were an enchanting blue color, they reminded Lapis of the ocean. Lapis couldn't forget the cute little pointy nose she had too, it was adorable. The girl had wore a striped tank top, the color palette matching the colors of the lesbian flag. The colors complemented her pale skin and brought out the slight blush in her cheeks. Her black skirt also helped put everything together. Same with her her pink flats.

The stranger was beautiful.

Lapis was pretty sure the girl's name was Pearl. At least, that's the name she reacted to when a short, pudgy, purple haired girl called it. A taller woman who was slightly taller than Pearl also accompanied them. She had a beautiful afro that Lapis swore she could use as a pillow and the woman had freckles on her gorgeous darker skin.

It seemed like Pearl and all her friends were stunning.

Then again, maybe Lapis was just being super gay.

Lapis smiled at that thought. Wasn't everyone there celebrating that though? This even was a celebration of one's sexuality and gender. So the girl was going to be as homosexual as she wanted.

Though, no one stuck out to her in the same way Pearl did. She had only caught a glimpse of her for a minute before she ran off.

Only one word was exchanged as they bumped into each other, both falling to the concrete they walked on.

"Sorry!" They had both said at the same time In a panicked manner. Lapis had gotten lost in her eyes, she was do dazed by them she couldn't even comprehend what to say before she ran off with her friends, leaving her on her own.

She never got the chance to introduce herself or anything and now the regret was going to drag her down all night. She couldn't even focus on the parade now without everything reminding Lapis of her.

"Lapis, there you are! Where were you!?"

Thank goodness.

Peridot had finally found her. Peridot was her best friend since diapers. It was rare that the two weren't around each other. The blonde was the reason she ended up going to the Pride event in the first place. Peridot took pride in being an Asexual lesbian and refused to miss the parade for another day lazing around in her apartment.

Lapis couldn't say no to her best friend despite not being very social. Lapis hadn't wanted to go, it sounded too crowded but now she was quite glad she went. Everyone gave off such happy auras. Everyone had so much enthusiasm about who they were.

The blue haired woman was still trying to figure out everything and getting comfortable with herself. Being pansexual was something she had only just discovered about herself. With Peridot around, it would surely be a lot easier.

Her blonde friend cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Oh, um, on the way back I ran into someone and well.. I went to a bathroom to clean myself off." She lied. She didn't get a scratch on her. She just went for a small walk, thinking.

Peridot definitely saw through that lie and allowed a small smile to form on her face as she observed her best friend's flustered face.

Peridot knew exactly what happened.

"Were they cute?" She chuckled as she adjusted her pride pin onto her Alien T-shirt.

"Very. She was very.. Cute." Lapis sighed. "It doesn't matter though."

Peridot raised an eyebrow at those words. Sure, Lapis had always been a downer, a pessimist, but Lapis was smooth. Just a small smile could get anyone hooked. Surely, rejection wasn't the problem

The blonde put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I was stupid and didn't even talk to her." She spoke with a tone Peridot hadn't heard from the girl in years. Disappointment and guilt. The girl tinkered with the zipper of her unzipped leather jacket for comfort as she felt Peridot' eyes scanning over her, judging.

It was rare that Lapis got so awestruck over someone. Last time she felt like this was with.. Malachite. Though, Peridot knew this was different. Lapis wasn't addicted to the adrenaline or the danger like she was in that relationship. This seemed to be something different. Something pure.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go after her! We can get Jasper to help too- wait, where is she anyways!?"

"That's a stupid idea. Besides, Jasper probably went to go get me my slush from the vendor." Lapis shook her head. "Its not a big deal, the girl was too good for me anyways."

"But Lapis, she could have been the one!"

"Maybe she wasn't. So, who cares."

Though, Lapis did. Pearl wouldn't leave her thoughts. She felt vulnerable and open and ashamed but there was something warm in her chest that she didn't want to let go of. It appeared as soon as she looked at who she bumped into. This warm and living feeling was definitely caused by the strawberry blonde haired girl.

It was something so different, so mysterious and Lapis didn't want to let go of it. The feeling was calm yet intoxicating at the same time. It was nice.

"I can tell by your face, you care, silly."

It was almost scary how well Peridot knew her.

"Let's go get Jasper and then we can go look for this mysterious beauty!" Her small friend screamed.

* * *

The search had been hopeless. Lapis sighed in defeat. They searched for the rest of the event and she wasn't only guilty about not introducing herself to the stranger that enchanted her but she was the cause that caused Peridot and Jasper to miss the rest of the event. Sure, she told them to go off and enjoy themselves after she realized it was hopeless but they denied her offer. They refused to leave her like this and it really made Lapis remember why they were all friends despite all of their differences. The two were so loyal to her and it was a trait that was rare now.

The Two just wanted to help her but she still couldn't fight off that horrible feeling in her gut that she wasted her friend's time. She disappointed them.

"Come on, Lappy! Cheer up! How about we go to a club, find you a super hot chick and get you laid!" Jasper cheered, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder.

Though, the thought wasn't as comforting as it would have been in the past. The words felt empty. They left a cold feeling in her chest, it was colder than the brisk wind blowing around the three.

It was Peridot who turned that thought down for her. It was obvious the thought of that was atrocious to her by the way her face scrunched up.

"That's hardly comforting! Don't you realize what is happening!? Lapis just probably lost her soulmate! The worst thing she can do is go and have sex with some stranger!"

Her soulmate.

That thought brought shivers down her spine.

Lapis shook her head at Peridot. That couldn't be the case. Pearl was too good for her. Lapis clenched her fists. This was surely just a strange obsession that she was having.

Besides, she didn't even know this girl, she couldn't be so in love with her to the point where she couldn't get Pearl out of her thoughts, if that was even her name.

"Jasper is right, I probably just wanted a good time with her, ya know? It wouldn't have been anything serious." She looked up at the starry sky, avoiding all eye contact from the Two. Jasper's hopeful eyes and Peridot's stressed eyes were uncomfortable to look at. "But I'm food hungry right now. Since I wasted our time, let's go to that new restaurant, I'll pay for everything."

"That sounds so much better, pizza is the greatest digestible item to exist!" The shortest human spoke in excitement, stars in her eyes at the thought of getting something to eat, the only thing she had all day was a cherry slushy that Jasper surprised Her with. She had expected Lapis to only get one but it turned out Lapis paid for her too.

Though, that definitely wasn't able to fill her, besides, that was a few hours ago.

Just the thought of filling her stomach was good enough to make her pick up her pace.

"Calm down, Peri, the food isn't going anywhere and I'm sure the place doesn't close for another three hours." Jasper smirked at Peridot who was half the size of her run in front of the two and had an expression on her face that no one besides Peridot could make.

The girl was like a child. She was nineteen but acted ten sometimes.

"What's the place called anyways?"

Lapis's question silenced the group, no one even knew the name but they were Indeed all thinking of the same place.

* * *

It took less than an hour to get there on foot. Lapis was silent most of the time, letting Jasper tease Peridot the whole trip.

The blue haired girl was too lost in her thoughts.

So, it wasn't til a small voice came to their table to take their order did she start paying attention.

"My name is Pearl, I will be your waitress today! Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

That voice, that scent, that name, was everything Lapis had been searching for. She didn't look at the waitress immediately, instead she looked up to see her friends, who were sitting across from her, with the hugest grins she had ever seen.

Time seemed to slow down when Lapis managed to turn her head to see the beautiful waitress being Pearl. She was just as beautiful and breathtaking as earlier.

Though, instead of her pride attire, she wore a button up, white, shirt that was a little big for her figure but she pulled it off. Tucking it into her high waisted black pants seemed to help. Lapis couldn't figure out which outfit looked better on the girl.

Was she always this beautiful? How was being this enchanting even possible?

Lapis didn't notice that she was staring until Pearl's light blue eyes widened.

"Oh! You're the one from earlier! I am so sorry about that! It wasn't my intention to knock you over!"

Lapis felt her stomach turn at the tone of her voice. Was she scared? Pearl sounded scared.

It wasn't until she realized that it did make sense. Lapis could be seen as a dangerous person, her leather jackets, ripped jeans, and boots proved that. Pearl must've thought that Lapis hunted her down or something.

Well, she kind of did.

Just not the reason Pearl was thinking.

So, Lapis offered her the happiest and understanding smile she could offer.

"No, it's fine! Don't worry about it! I wasn't paying attention, that's all!" She comforted, the words causing the waitress to smile at how kind Lapis truly was behind her tough exterior.

"Well, how about a free large pizza? Its the least I could do." Pearl's smile was adorable and just the sight of it made Lapis's own smile never falter, Jasper and Peridot just stared in awe. They never had seen Lapis look this happy.

It made Peridot's statement about soulmates more believable. Jasper had a huge grin on her face. Those two dorks were meant to be together. Sure Jasper didn't know the girl at all, she could literally be a murderer and they wouldn't know. Though, watching the two interact really gave Jasper hope for her younger friend. Lapis and Pearl seemed to click right away, surprisingly. Lapis's harsher nature didn't even seem to show when as the two interacted, as if it didn't exist.

They barely knew each other but Pearl had already made Lapis so happy.

Jasper couldn't help but think that Peridot's rambling was true. The two at least acted like soulmates the way they looked at each other.

"Hey, don't worry about it, silly! I'm not a charity. I can pay." Lapis chuckled and she wasn't caring enough to stop herself from snorting out loud, causing Pearl to laugh in response.

"I insist! Get whatever you want! It's free.'' Pearl pulled a pencil from out behind of her ear as she pulled up a small notepad that she had been secretly doodling on before they had arrived to the pizzeria.

It was Jasper who laughed.

"Lapis wants to know if you're on the menu!" Jasper laughed.

Peridot's eyes widened behind her large circle framed glasses at those words. Her mouth was gawked open as she realized what Jasper had just said. Sure Japser always did this but only to them! Never someone they just met!

Peridot was embarrassed and telling by how red Lapis had gotten on her cheeks, she was too. With a cold glare, she stomped on Jasper's foot underneath the table, attempting to smile back at Pearl who was just as red.

"Don't mind her! She's crazy!" Lapis spoke desperately trying to defend herself. Though, she didn't miss how Pearl's smile dropped and her eyes looked the other way when Lapis said that. "But about the free stuff, won't your boss be mad?"

Lapis didn't fail to notice the awkward giggle that emitted from Pearl.

"Oh, this is my business, I own it." She said simply, scratching the back of her head.

Lapis didn't even have enough time to respond. Before Peridot's eyes squinted and she turned her whole attention over to the strawberry blonde headed girl who was waiting to take their order. Lapis looked over to her nerdy friend and she wanted to immediately slap her. Peridot had that expression on her face showing that she was judging something. Lapis sent Jasper a pleading look to snap Peridot out of it but Jasper shrugged, clearly not noticing what Lapis was pointing out.

"So, you aren't lesbian?" Lapis felt herself grow cold at her friend's words. Why was Peridot always so blunt! Now Pearl was going to know she told Peridot about seeing her at Pride. "I mean, this place is called Steven's pizzeria. Is that not your husband?"

Lapis felt like she was going to have a heart attack when she seen Pearl's eyes widen in shock.  _It's all over. She's going to hate me!_

That's when Pearl abruptly started giggling, hiding her face with her mini notebook where she took orders in.

"No, no! It's not like that at all!" She gave them a smile before turning around. "Steven!" She called out. It hadn't even been a second after when everyone heard footsteps coming from above. They were quiet but they most certainly were there.

Knowing Steven was upstairs made Lapis curious. Who was this guy? Pearl was obviously only into girls, so why would there be a man upstairs in Pearl's apartment, at least that's what Lapis guessed it was.

Though, when the figure came down and revealed himself.

It wasn't a man at all.

It was a little boy.

He was adorable, Lapis couldn't help but smile at him. The boy had slightly tanned skin that contrasted heavily with Pearl's pale skin when she went to grab his hand. He was rather short. He appeared to be around six but even for that age range he seemed to be rather lacking in height. His eyes were a dark brown to the point where they appeared black. It was the same with his curly hair. Though the thing that stuck out the most was the huge smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes.

He appeared to be happy to meet new people.

"This is Steven, he's my son!" Her smile seemed strained like she was about to bring up something she wasn't fond of talking about. "His mother died during childbirth.. she was a close friend of mine.. His father lives in a van. So, I took him in, with his father's permission of course! So, yeah. This is my amazing son. Steven." Her voice was almost a mumble, as if she couldn't control herself as she spoke.

It seemed to be touchy but Lapis could tell how much she really seemed to care for the boy.. and his mother. Lapis felt bad for the girl. Losing somebody close hurt. Especially when it's that close. Though, Lapis was a bit confused. Didn't the two break it off after Pearl realized she was pregnant or was Pearl's love unrequited? It didn't matter. All Lapis knew was that Pearl was selfless.

Despite being hurt, Pearl stood up and claimed responsibility of the kid. He seemed to love her too by the way he clung to her.

"Nice to meet you!" The boy shouted before scooting into the booth next to Lapis and giving her a polite smile just like Pearl's.

The three nodded at Steven.

"I'm.. sorry for my rude accusation." Peridot apologized, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

"It's fine! Now, how about two large pizzas, one pepperoni, one plain cheese and some garlic bread. It's on me!" Pearl suggested

"Hell yeah!" Jasper smirked. "I love this girl already." She elbowed Peridot.

* * *

It hadn't took long after Pearl and Steven headed to the kitchen and headed back to the table. Pearl carried the pizza with only one hand above her head and Steven held a bin of garlic bread with two hands, making sure not to drop it.  
Lapis couldn't believe how good it smelled. Lapis wasn't one who constantly felt hungry or who felt hunger very often but the aroma of the pizza and the bread was enough to make her stomach grumble. No wonder why Pearl decided to open up a pizzeria. She was amazing at cooking!

Of course, little Steven too!

Pearl had set down the pizzas on the table in front of the three and then Steven placed the bread on the table, clearly happy to help his mother.

"Enjoy!" Steven smiled as the two began walking away from the three and headed towards the main counter.

Though.. Lapis didn't want it to end there. They barely spoke. Surely them meeting up was fate. It didn't even have to be a relationship, Pearl was amazing and Lapis would definitely be fine if Pearl just wanted to be friends.

But being nothing was something Lapis refused.

She didn't even know Pearl that well but every footstep she took made Lapis feel a void forming in her chest.

"Wait!" She shouted louder than she should have. Both Pearl and Steven turned around. "Um.. I mean, why don't you sit with us! You two should eat with us!"

"Yeah! Please, mom!" The little boy tugged on her sleeve.

"Well.. okay!"

Lapis couldn't help but to smile at the girl who decided to sit next to her. She was beautiful.


	2. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!

After eating, Lapis realized, just how amazing Pearl was at cooking. Lapis always had a small appetite, usually one slice and a piece of garlic bread could fill her up. Though, not this time. She had eaten three slices and two pieces of garlic bread, which was a lot for Lapis. Even Jasper had to hold herself back from eating too much of it. Peridot being a vegetarian only ate the cheese pizza, only eating a slice of that but she did have a good time with the garlic bread, almost eating the whole bin, Lapis being the one who kicked her in the knee, telling her to stop eating like a monster in front of the waitress next to her.

"This is the best food, I've ever had and it's free! Are you sure you're not a goddess?" Jasper asked, it was part joke but also an honest question. None of the three were actually good at cooking, unless if noodles counted, then Peridot was a master chef. That was it. So, meeting someone as beautiful as Pearl who had an ability to cook better than well, it came as a shocker and a wonderful surprise.

Pearl merely laughed, Steven smiling bright at Jasper's words. He was only six but he was a smart kid, he knew what those words meant, they were praising his mother and he couldn't be any happier, Pearl needed this. She'd been cooped up for too long, she only talked to Amethyst and Garnet, nowadays, and of course she had to talk to Greg so he could see Steven.

So, seeing her making friends made Steven happy.

"Mom is the best. You should taste her french fries! She puts the ketchup IN THE FRIES!" He shouted excitedly, and the group swore they could almost see stars in his eyes, He was so sweet!

"Wait, how is that possible? " Peridot asked, licking her dry lips, which was a habit of hers, as she readjusted her large glasses. She seemed interested in the topic, clearly wanting more knowledge.

"It's a secret! It's an old recipe that Steven's real mother taught me when I first moved to Beach City!" She exclaimed, a small, yet happy, tone to her voice.

Hearing Pearl mentioning the other woman made Lapis feel something in her gut. It wasn't something she felt before. Jealousy? She had never felt jealousy towards a spouse before. She had only dated Malachite and during that she would be more than happy to watch him run off with another girl. Though, listening to pearl praise this other girl made Lapis jealous.

Feeling that jealousy made Lapis feel more than just guilty. She was jealous over a woman who died during child birth.

"Lapis?" Pearl had asked, and her anger had completely distinguished, just by hearing that soft voice. She had only met Pearl that evening and she already had this effect on her. Every word she spoke sparked a flame within Lapis' chest.

This was so different to her. It was so mesmerizing.

"Yeah?" She responded, Peridot and Jasper didn't fail to notice how much kinder Lapis sounded. The two knew this was something they wanted to see work out. Lapis was never like this. She never was this happy. After Malachite, Jasper and Peridot swore that Lapis would never be able to handle her emotions good enough to pursue love again.

Lapis's life was just full of hook ups at bars and dangerous motorcycle races and stuff normal people wouldn't do but as the two looked into each other's eyes, The two knew that maybe Pearl could fix that. They just needed to find a way for the two to make it happen. Surely, the two were both too shy around each other to actually ask to see the other again. On that night, Jasper and Peridot silently swore to be wingmen. They'd do something by the end of the night to help

"Are you alright, you looked kind of out of it? You were just staring at the empty bin of garlic bread, are you still hungry, I can make you some more?" The strawberry blonde asked, clearly wanting to make sure that the blue haired rebel was okay.

Lapis merely shook her head, a small smirk spreading across her face.

''No,I'm full! That's the most I've eaten in my life!" She exclaimed.

Jasper immediately laughed at that, the look of deviousness on her expression.

"Oh come on, Lapis, we both know I was a bigger meal than that!" Jasper's laugh was loud and roaring and Lapis proceeded to cover little Steven's ears as she blushed madly, a look of childish betrayal on her face as she groaned out loud.

" _Jasper!"_ The tinier girl shouted, her glasses nearly falling off her face. "That is not a dinner topic and highly inappropriate!" She shrieked, looking back and forth between her two friends and then at Pearl who didn't quite seemed fazed at all, if it weren't for the slight pink on her cheeks, it would seem like she didn't hear anything at all.

She looked a little disappointed too. Lapis noticed that immediately. Lapis cringed, she didn't want to seem narcissistic but, deep down, she felt as if Pearl liked her too, disappointment rolled off of her like waves.

Did Pearl think that Lapis and Jasper were a thing? Oh, god, no! The two were just best friends, that might have hooked up once, only once. It was a one time thing, that was it. Besides, they weren't good for each other, they had both agreed to that.

Pearl was something Lapis wanted, not Jasper. The way the strawberry blonde made her chest feel was something Lapis wasn't used to and it was something she adored. She loved everything about the slender girl.

"Ignore her, Pearl, she just loves to embarrass me, what a good friend you are, Jasper." She said with sarcasm, letting herself uncover Steven's ears and chuckled as Jasper winked back at her.

Pearl giggled softly too as Steven climbed over her lap and declared he was going to bed.

"I'll be right back, I have to tuck him in, when I come back, maybe we can have some drinks?" She declared.

"Um, yeah! Definitely! We were going to drink to celebrate anyways!"

Lapis wondered what Pearl was like when she was drunk. Was she wild? Crazily fun? No, Lapis was sure Pearl was as majestic as she always was. There was no way some alcohol could take Pearl's grace away. She was like a goddess. Still, Lapis still wanted to drink. She needed to let go more! She was worried and it was preventing her of talking to Pearl like a normal person! Even Peridot was being more interesting than the blue haired punk.

She took a deep breath, multiple, sending pleading eyes to Jasper as Pearl headed towards the kitchen, where stairs were that lead back upstairs to the two's apartment.

Lapis hated to admit it to herself but.. For some reason, she was too nervous to act like her cunning self. She was going to need Jasper to help her out here. It was the only way she would able to seduce- no, she didn't even want to do that. She wanted to get to know Pearl, ask her on a date or something like they do in those cheesy movies..

"What do you need, Water witch?"

"I don't even know.. I just need help."

Jasper was silent for a moment before smiling widely. She knew exactly what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to pride on Saturday and it was the greatest thing ever, this didn't happen but it was still amazing! I do recommend going, it really gave me alot of inspiration!!


End file.
